


Come Tomorrow (Wake Up New)

by endgirl



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M, Longing, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endgirl/pseuds/endgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Tomorrow (Wake Up New)

Kahlan peered out the south tower window on the downy that had blanketed her city overnight. With the snow came a hush; there was not a soul in the streets. Kahlan’s subjects hid snug and safe under thatched roofs, and she could almost smell the bubbling stews, almost hear the laughter of families together at the hearth. 

Her eyes skated past the houses, through the wisps of white smoke that rose from their chimneys, across the frosted road that led from Aydindril toward the skyline. There were only two figures she sought, two people whose presence could lift the cold weight from her shoulders. 

Cara and Richard had left on a diplomatic mission to a D’Haran outpost three weeks ago.  _Diplomatic for Richard, perhaps_ , Kahlan thought with an amused sigh, recalling the way Cara’s eyes had turned skyward when the Seeker suggested they might attempt to  _talk_  to the generals before ordering them to kneel before the Lord Rahl. 

Kahlan had wanted fiercely to join them on their trip. For the three of them to relive the long hours they had spent together on the trail, all those months ago. But their lives were different now. They had saved the world once with adventure and valor -- now it was their duty to save it again, with signatures and speeches and endless council meetings.

She wiped frost from the glass with her fingertips, attempting to chill the dull ache that had settled in her chest since the snowfall. The air had been mild still when Richard and Cara departed; neither had taken a cloak. She felt a pang of distress as she imagined the eastern winds whipping through Richard’s flimsy shirts and Cara’s leather. But close behind the panic was the echo of their voices in her mind -- Richard’s, scolding her for worrying, and Cara’s, growling indignantly about Mord-Sith and weather. Besides, she knew, they would keep each other warm.

And so Kahlan turned from the window with their faces in her heart and a faint smile on her lips. She would return to the tower another day, when the snow had cleared, to seek her riders on the horizon.


End file.
